That Special Somepony
by DrTopHat
Summary: A certain stallion realizes work on the farm isn't all he has to do in life, and searches to find that one special somepony.  Rated T for shipping later
1. Prologue

_That Special Somepony_

_Prologue_

"Oh dear, I hope he'll be fine all by himself. He's so little after all."

"Now listen, ahm sure he'll be alright."

"I hope you're right."

"Don't ya worry now."

The two ponies, one a stallion and the other a mare, trotted along down town square of Ponyville, enjoying the scenery when the stallion decided to bring up another conversion.

"Ya know, ah thought maybe we could go down to Twilight's library and pick up a good book the lil' colt. How's that sound, darlin'?"

"That sounds like a great idea! Oh, but I hope Twilight's not busy or anything. I certainly wouldn't want to intrude."

"But Twilight's your best friend, ahm sure she wouldn't mind."

The two ponies passed SugarCube Corner, owned by the notorious pink filly with a fluffy cotton candy mane who had a reputation for being restless and ever-so hyper.

As they neared Twilight's library, the mare looked up into sky and saw the beautiful moon, risen by none other than Princess Luna to light the night sky across Equestria. The mare nuzzled her stallion's neck, gathering his attention.

"Hm?"

"Oh, look at that sky! Isn't it just beautiful?"

"Ya. It is. Just like somepony ah know."

"Oh you're the sweetest. Cheesy too." the mare giggled. "I love you."

"Ah love ya too."

With that, the ponies continued to the library.

* * *

><p><em>Yes. Prologue of "That Special Somepony" is now complete.<em>

_Expect chapter 1 shortly to really get things going._

_also some cheese was thrown in. so what? sue me._


	2. Chapter 1

_That Special Somepony_

_Chapter 1_

As the sun rose above the horizon to spread it warmth and glow throughout Equestria, a certain stallion was awaking from his slumber, as he does every day, to get started on morning chores. He grumbled, stretched, brushed his tangled mane, and put on his harness he seemed to carry everywhere.

Macintosh trotted out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen where he saw his younger sister Applejack sitting at the table eating her breakfast. "Good mornin' Big Macintosh."

"Good mornin' AJ."

"Good mornin' Big Macintosh." Macintosh swiped an apple from the table and took a bite as he walked outside to begin the morning's chores.

_'Hmm, now where's Granny Smith?' _Macintosh decided it was best to stop wondering and start working.

But then a thought hit him. _'I wonder. For a workhorse like mahself, I can't help but wonder if there's another life out there for me. Oh well.'_

He trotted towards the acres of apple trees. This was his job, bucking trees.

That's how his father raised him. Applebucking is in his blood.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear. Oh my gosh."<p>

The yellow pony ran frantically throughout her cottage trying to find her bunny companion, Angel. He somehow disappeared last night for unknown reasons. Angel Bunny was Fluttershy's companion since she was just a little filly.

"Oh Angel where could you be? It's not like her to run off like that."

As she was about to search under her couch, there was a knock at the door. "Come in, please."

A lavender coated unicorn pony with a dark purple mane streaked with pink trotted into Fluttershy's livingroom. "Hello Fluttershy. How are you doing?"

"Oh Twilight, thank goodness you're here. I need your help finding Angel. She's run off again."

"Oh that's terrible. I'd be happy to help out Fluttershy. Where did you last see her?"

Twilight walked over the yellow mare as she was deep in thought. "Um, well... If I remember correctly, she was sitting near the chicken coop. Later she was gone, so I checked the chicken coop but couldn't find her."

Fluttershy let out a long, disappointed sigh. She started trembling and decided to lay on the floor of her living room, and started to cry.

"Oh Fluttershy, don't cry. I'm sure we'll find her-"

"Angel's been with me since she was just a baby and since I was just a little filly. I can't believe she would run off like this!"

Fluttershy's small amount of tears turned into a torrent of sadness. Twilight went over to Fluttershy and sat down to calm her. "Are you sure he didn't just go out to find some carrots?"

"No. I always wake her up to a nice serving of carrots. Every morning." More sobbing.

Twilight thought for a moment, _'Oh, poor Fluttershy. Angel means the world to her. I should help her find him. But first I should get more information.' _Twilight nuzzled Fluttershy's neck to get her attention and to quiet the crying for a bit.

"Fluttershy, have you searched the entire cottage? She's bound to be around somewhere..."

"Yes." More sobbing. "I checked every nook and cranny Angel could possibly fit in."

There was another knock at the door. Twilight trotted over and opened it, revealing Spike, who looked rather tired. "Oh, Spike, what are you-"

"Twilight! No time! I need you down at the library ASAP!" Spike pulled at Twilight's left foreleg, urging her to move with him.

"Oh dear. Fluttershy, I'm sorry but I'll help as soon I can when I'm done!" With that, Twilight was rushed out of site, back to what passed for home for her, the town Library.

Fluttershy kept on crying as she dug her face into her hooves. "My poor little Angel..." More sobbing. "Please come back to me..."

* * *

><p>"Big Macintosh!"<p>

"Big Macintosh!"

Macintosh awoke. He looked around and realized he had dozed off under an apple tree. _'Bah. Must've dozed off is all.'_

"Big Macintosh! Where are yah?"

Macintosh looked in the direction of the noise. It sounded like Applejack. "AJ?" Macintosh got up and started towards her sister's voice. After a few feet, he saw her.

Applejack noticed him and started galloping towards him. _'Wait, why is she galloping like that?'_

"Big Macintosh!"

"AJ? What in tarnation is all the fuss about?"

"Um, ah need you to make a delivery for me, Big Brother. Ah would do it, but ah gotta help Granny Smith with something important!" Apple jack brought him to a cart full of freshly picked and cleaned Sweet Apple Acres apples.

"Uh, okay AJ. But who's it goin' to?"

"Zecora, the new zebra lady who lives in the Everfree Forest. You know who dontcha?"

"Oh. Ah know who ya mean. Alright ah'll get right on it AJ."

"Thank you Big Brother!" With that, Applejack ran back towards the farm house, leaving Macintosh to get the cart hooked up to his pull harness.

After that was done, he was off to the Everfree Forest in search of Zecora's den.

* * *

><p>A scared and sad yellow mare trotted around her chicken coop, thinking.<p>

"Okay. Lets see, Angel wasn't in the chicken coop. She wasn't in her bed..."

Deep in thought, Fluttershy tried to remember all the likely spots that turned up empty.

"Not in the kitchen, not in the back yard..."

She named off all the failing spots to herself, her chickens staring at her as she trotted around the coop.

Then it hit her. She froze, wide-eyed. She shuddered.

"If... If Angel's not near my cottage... She must be in... in... the Everfree Forest." She trembled to her knees, and started crying again.

But she got up enough nerve to stand tall, "No! Come on Fluttershy. You have to do this! I'm coming for you Angel Bunny!" With that, she galloped into the void that is the Everfree Forest.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 is done!<em>

_Chapter 2 is to come shortly._

_R&R_

_damn my friends who keep finding errors asfdhsds_


End file.
